


A Single Drop

by drippingwithsin



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a single drop of blood to undo years worth of practice and control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Drop

Standing in the entrance-way of the Cullans' home Edward pulled Bella into a gentle yet firm one-armed hug. "Are you sure you're going to be all right here?" He questioned those concerned golden eyes of his making the girl melt instantly.

"I'll be okay." Bella reassured, cuddling farther into his chest and smiling against the cloth.

"Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, go on, they're waiting on you."

"Alright, love, we won't be gone long. I think Esme mentioned something about cooking you dinner."

"Okay." They pulled apart and he gave her a kiss on the forehead then flashed off towards the woods.

Once he was out of sight, Bella walked to the kitchen and entered, smiling when she spotted Esme by the stove stirring something unknown in a pot. Turning around she flashed the girl a warm smile. "Oh, Bella dear. I hope you like steak and mashed potatoes."

Bella smiled back and nodded shyly.

* * *

The two chatted on about this and that while Bella munched contently on her meal which was like heaven on her neglected taste buds. Charlie was good at a lot of things but cooking was not one of them, in fact, it was the worst. He tried though boy did he try but after nearly burning down the kitchen last go round they decided it was best that she took over.

Once finished, the brunette picked up her plate along with the utensils and walked over to the sink. Usually, Esme would insist on doing washing them but after assuring her for about the twenty time that she could handle one plate. The older woman finally relented.

Bella plunged her hands into the soapy water, fishing around for a dish to wash she cried out a second later when a white hot pain shot through her hand. She yanked it out of the water, hissing when a long jagged cut across her palm came into view. Just by looking at it and the way it continually bled out she knew immediately that it was going to need some stitches.

A cool gust of air from behind and Bella startled when a solid yet soft frigid wall of flesh pressed into her back. "Wha-" Dainty all too familiar hands planted themselves on each side of her farther trapping Bella against the counter. That's when the full horror of the situation dawned. She'd just cut herself in a room with a vampire in it. A vampire who has never tasted human blood.

"Esme?" Her call went ignored.

Instead, however, she felt hot moisture puff along the crook of her neck, sniffing, inhaling, she could just barely feel the brush of a cold nose against her skin as it went. It came to a stop right where the shoulder meets the neck and Bella's breath hitched when a strong vibration rattled her eardrum.

An animistic growl sounded and suddenly the world was spinning. When she came to a stop, Bella gasped. Gone was the sweet motherly face that brought her such comfort now in its place a beast gazed back with onyx eyes and bared teeth. The girl's heart began to pound and sweat began to prickle along her body but just as she was about to panic a wave of something hit her like a semi.

Her pupils dilated as her thoughts slowed to a crawl. What was going on? She tried to move but her muscles were like butter.

"Esme?" She slurred, hanging on to the counter so she wouldn't fall.

The older woman tilted her head to the side as her nose twitched reminding Bella strangely of a confused puppy. In a flash of movement, she grasped Bella's wounded hand and brought it to her face, sniffing the still bleeding cut, she purred.

Despite her pheromone high, Bella held her breath without even realizing it as she watched a pink tongue peek out of Esme's lips and licked the blood from her weeping cut. She hissed at the shock of pain it caused but dared not move even though every long buried instinct was telling her to do so.

The vampire's eyelids fluttered shut and her purring grew louder.

She opened her mouth to say something but her jaw went slack when suddenly Esme's head to snapped upwards and turned to the exit.

In the next second, Rosalie appeared with her usual scowl in place. "What the- She halted mid-step and sniffed the air. The reaction was instantaneous; she crouched as her golden eyes bled black and a low growl rumbled through her full lips in challenge.

Sensing danger from the intruder, Esme reached forward and yanked a seemingly boneless Bella into a protective bear hug then growled back viciously. The body language was clear even to the lone human in the room. Mine.

The blonde didn't move, didn't even breathe just stood there staring at Bella like a lioness sizing up her prey.

The older vampiress must have taken offense to the younger's disobedience because she opened her mouth and bared a malicious looking pair of inch long canines before roaring.

Rose blinked a couple of times then glanced downward. She tilted her head to the side, exposing her throat then backed away, whimpering.

And only when the blonde was fully gone did the growling cease and Esme slackened her grip. Onyx eyes looked down at the young woman then at the doorway then back again and Bella could almost hear the wheels turning in the vampiress' mind.

Seemingly making some unknown decision, the vampiress scooped the hundred and ten-pound woman up as though she were a mere child then in a flash they were gone, out of the mansion into the woods. Trees and ground blurred together as one causing the girl to a bit green from motion sickness but in the process also cleared her mind. What the heck was going on here? She felt like she just came down from a two day high or something.

Too sick and disoriented to care she burrowed her face into the vampiress' shoulder unaware of the run-down shack they were approaching. That is until they stopped fully.

* * *

Once inside, Esme gently but firmly pressed her against the nearest wall, purring with delight when warm curves met her own. This human would be hers and hers alone.

Her cold hands slid sensually down the girl's sides landing upon those shapely hips, strong and sure, they held her into place. Bella scrunched her face, wiggling a bit, the aged wood scratching roughly at the exposed flesh along her shoulders. Taking advantage of the younger woman's distress, the vampiress took the opportunity to push a strong thigh between Bella's own and against her sex causing the brunette to jolt, nearly the climbing the wall backwards. "Esme, stop."

Her answer though came as a violent rock of the hip, she tried but was unable to stop the moan. Those onyx eye sparkle with what could only be described as victory. Esme lowered her head and began trailing her tongue from just behind Bella's ear to the crook of that swan-like neck while one of her hands roughly squeezed her sides in a wordless warning to be still.

"Esm-She distracted the girl with a hard kiss, aggressively thrusting her cool tongue into Bella's mouth, those hands went to the waistline of the skinny jeans. She ripped them away as if they were made of paper, revealing creamy thighs and a pair of black lacy boy-shorts. "Esme, no!" Bella finally managed to scream, pushing at the older woman's shoulders.

The older woman stiffened, an animistic growl rumbled deep within her chest, its vibrations rattling the brunette. Bella's heart bottomed out and her stomach flipped flopped in fear. She was going to die tonight. In the next moment, however, instead of feeling teeth sinking into her throat she felt another wave hit her causing her mind to go fuzzy and muscles to slacken once again as the strong pheromones bombarded her sensory system.

Now dealing with a more compliant pray, Esme's hands slid lower from the girl's hips to her wrists, grasping them in a death grip, the older woman pushed them high above the brunette's head. Thin pink lips slammed into plump crimson ones. Forcing them to move against the pressure, before prying them open with a relentless tongue.

Andy only when oxygen became a must for the human did Esme finally break free to move her lips to the younger woman's earlobe. "Mine." She growled, tensing and untensing the muscles of her leg, making the girl squirm and whimper.

She pulled Bella's pelvis harder against her thigh, rocking, giving a perfect pressure to the heat between two trembling thighs. She gripped the back of a milky thigh, coiling it around her waist, and pinned her further into the door for leverage while slipping her free hand up the girl's thigh.

When her fingers caught the hem of lace panties, Bella squeaked, squirming a bit trying to get away, making the older woman purr with delight. Esme hoisted her upward and flashed to the cot occupying the centre of the room then dumped her onto the mattress with a bounce.

"Please, Esme, don't." Bella pleaded as she weakly tried to scramble away.

The vampiress merely grinned clownishly, amused to know end at human's attempts to get away. She reached down ripping the last article of clothing away and crawled backward until she came face to core with Bella.

Esme inhaled deeply and moaned. She could smell the human's arousal mixed in with the blood clotting around the cut on her hand, the heady cocktail intoxicating her senses, she wasted no time in leaning forward to sample the exotic flavor. Musky and sweet the silky wetness bathed her tongue in abundance.

"Mine." She moaned into Bella's core as she sucked on her inner lips, and swirled her tongue to taste every inch. But it still wasn't enough she had to have more, and she trailed her tongue down and thrust deep into the hot channel; surrounding it in liquid heat, bathing in the girl's essence.

Bella's hands fisted into the blanket and she cried out to the heavens as her hips bucked uncontrollably against Esme's mouth. The blood from her wounded hand soaking into the fabric and wafting through the air farther exciting the vampiress.

Esme smiled and laid one arm across her hips to hold her still while she slid her other hand between the girl's legs to stroke her slick clit. Bella keened arching her back into a hunter's bow but just as she hit her peak Esme lifted her mouth away, turned, and bit down on her inner thigh while simultaneously injecting her venom.

Bella screeched as tingling pulses and shocks of pain became one, driving her higher, faster, to ecstasy. It was so overwhelming that for a moment there she felt as though she was going to pass out.

Esme drank deeply savoring her first taste of human blood. Compared to the animals she'd fed from Bella was like ambrosia. She moaned as she took in another mouthful before pulling away. Crawling up the bed she hovered over the dazed human and began purring loudly when clouded brown orbs locked onto her own. The girl was weak but alive and would be hers by the end of the night.

Bringing one of her hands to her mouth, she swiped a razor-sharp fang along her wrist then lowered the now bleeding cut to the girl's lips. At first, it merely dribbled down the sides of Bella's mouth but when a single drop finally managed to hit her tongue she latched on, suckling at it like a baby.

Bella began to writhe in agony as liquid fire coursed through her veins, changing, molding, her very DNA into something newer-better. When the change began to take hold, Esme held her close, purring her reassure as the pain intensified.

Over the screams, however, she heard them; multiple and heavy they were approaching at an inhuman speed. Esme crouched over her in a protective stance. Her black eyes glued to the door while her ears remained tuned to the girl who was currently writhing and screaming at the top of her lungs in agony.

The door to the cabin exploded, sending splinters of wood and debris raining across the room, in its wake, the Cullens flitted in all with various expressions ranging from disbelief to confusion. But one, in particular, differed from the rest.

Rage pure rage twisted Edward's features. His eyes went pitch and his lips pulled back into a snarl. "Mine."

* * *

 

**TBC?...**

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Why was Esme in control like that, well, I mixed Anne Rice's version of vampires with Stephenie Meyer's to create her. That way she'd be more in control, have venom, be sexual, can walk in the sunlight and have fangs.(I'm more into the old school vampires like Anne Rice's but the sun limits them.) So shall I continue? Helpful criticism is appreciated and noted. Rudeness, however, is ignored and deleted so don't even waste the energy in your wee fingers typing it.


End file.
